


Methods of Training

by stillskies



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:25:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/pseuds/stillskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illumi is in charge of Killua's education. Killua is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methods of Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frigoris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frigoris/gifts).



> Originally posted 06-26-2007

“Illumi-nii,” Killua whines, tugging on the bottom of his shirt. “We did electrocution yesterday.”

Illumi sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Yes, Kill. I am aware of that, but the repetition is for your benefit.”

“You’re just not creative,” Killua mumbles. “Zeno-jii-chan would have come up with something new for today.”

Briefly, Illumi wonders when his youngest brother had become such a sullen brat. Perhaps it was Milluki’s fault; he’d have to punish the insolent fool if that were the case. He smiles. “You want something different today, Kill?”

Killua eyes him warily. “Yes, Illumi-nii.”

“Good,” he replies. “You may train with Milluki today.”

“What?” Killua screeches. “No! Milluki-nii only plays on his computer!”

“Good hacking skills are a necessary tool for every assassin, Kill,” Illumi recites, bored. That would teach Killua to mock his training methods, he thinks smugly.

“I’d rather be electrocuted,” Killua mutters.

“Isn’t that what you were just complaining about, Kill?” Illumi asks, feigning indifference. “I’m merely attempting to give you options.”

“Father only makes me train with Milluki-nii when I’m being punished. I haven’t done anything to warrant that!”

“Perhaps,” Illumi agrees, “but I do believe Father and Zeno-jii-san said the next time you were to question my training methods, you were to go straight to Milluki. Or,” he added as an afterthought, “to Mother.”

Killua pales visibly, most likely remembering the last time he had been to train with Kikyou. Their mother had the habit of dressing them like girls and making them train in kimonos or western style ballroom dresses, with their hair in ribbons.

Illumi had had his fair share of mother-son bonding during his own training.

“But Mother,” Killua says reasonably, the tremor in his voice barely noticeable, “has Karuto to take care of.”

“You believe that would stop her from taking you, the heir of the Zaoldyeck family, under her wing for a few hours?” he asked disdainfully. The matter of appointed heir was still a sore spot, after all. He pushed the resentment to the back of his mind and continued. “You are sorely mistaken.”

“I’ll take the electrocution,” Killua says quietly.

“I’m sorry?” Illumi replies, expression neutral. “I’m not quite certain I heard you.”

“I said,” Killua grinds out, “that I’ll take the electrocution, Illu-nii.”

“Good,” Illumi says with a nod of his head. “Be a good boy and chain yourself to the generator.”

Killua nods and fastens the cuffs to his ankles, then his wrists. Illumi checks it over, making the appropriate adjustments, before smiling in approval. He ruffles Killua’s hair and moves to take his place near the switch.

“Ready?” he calls.

Killua nods, and Illumi flips the switch.

It takes longer this time -an hour as opposed to the forty-five minutes the day before- but Killua’s screams fill the air.

Gradually, the screams become whimpers, and the whimpers become sobs. Illumi turns off the electricity and waits.

Killua gets himself under control quickly, and Illumi nods in approval. He approaches his younger brother, who is standing straight, a slight tremor wracking his body, and undoes the restraints.

He watches as Killua rubs his wrists and rolls his shoulders. Once the kinks are worked out, Killua turns to him. “Is that all for today?”

Killua’s voice is hoarse. “Yes,” he says. “Have Kanaria bring you some tea. Mother will be upset if you come to dinner with your throat in such a state.”

His brother nods and turns away, leaving the room.

He hesitates a moment before pulling his cellphone from his pocket and dialing.

“Illumi-chan~” a voice answers in a soft purr. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Kill thinks my training is repetitive and lacks creativity,” he says. “I would appreciate suggestions.”

The voice on the other end laughs, high pitched and nasally. “Hmm, perhaps if you come see me, I can help you with your problem.”

Illumi smiles. “That would be all I go there for, Hisoka.”

“Of course,” Hisoka agrees, but his tone says he clearly doesn’t believe it. “How soon can you be here?”

He thinks about it. “Two hours at the most,” he says finally. “After dinner. Father and Zeno-jii-san are coming back today, so I must be present.”

“See you tonight,” Hisoka purrs, and Illumi wonders if he can see the other man without it ending the way it usually does. Probably not, he thinks, amused.

“Tonight,” he replies and disconnects. It would be interesting, he thinks. Very interesting. He turned and left the room, already anticipating the get together.


End file.
